


covenant

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Free Verse, M/M, Needless to say I am not a poet, POV Second Person, Poetry, hey guys it sure sucks how the Crystal eats Noctis huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: in that moment he becomes truly untouchablesomething you could never hope to reach again





	covenant

to your gaze his eyes are pink, almost red

erring between dawn and blood and azalea petals

and in that moment he becomes truly untouchable

something you could never hope to reach again

 

despite it all he follows you

up onto the roof of an old hotel

with flickering neon, yellow blue white at your backs

and he listens and he smiles and you are swept away

 

even now his touch is gentle and sweet

his hands, capable of burning deep

into your bones instead close around

inked skin and his lips press down

 

once

 

twice 

 

then he is gone

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dihydrogen Monoxide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839604) by [MathClassWarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare)




End file.
